Eyes of Fire
by Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus
Summary: Remember me?HI!Changed my name!It's just the same story!
1. Prolouge

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool!

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kumoichi of the Red Hibiscus

"Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, the leader of Golden Fire." said Athrun as he read her school files. "Why are you reading my file?" said Cagalli when she opened the school principal's door. "Prince Athrun Zala, leader of Green Thunder why are you here?'' she asked. "Detention.''he answered. " Why are you here?" he asked. "Another detention." she smirked. "What ya do this time?'' he smiled. "I beat up a girl pretty bad. But I don't care she has to learn when she calls a certain someone a bitch." she said while she cracked her knuckles.

"She called you a bitch?'' he smirked. "Yeah...Don't rub it in.Besides you weren't there." she sighed. "Aww! Does Miss Princess miss me already?" he said as he put his arms around her waist. " Nope!" she smiled."Are you seeing someone else?'' he said sadly. "No way! I already have one gang leader and I ain't just gonna lose him to some other guy." she kissed him lightly. "Oh really? That makes me so happy!" he said sarcasticly.

"Oh? You don't love me?" she said sadly. "Eh! No I didn't mean that!" he said as he tried to influence her. "Good! Cuz I'll beat the bitch whoever tries to come near you!" she smiled. "But first..'' said Athrun. They started to kiss until the principal came in. "Mrs. La Flaga!You didn't see that!" they said. " I know." she smiled. "Listen about today.Don't let it happen again. And if you're gonna make out...try at your house." she smiled. "Yes Maam!" they both smiled at each other.

Afterschool...

"Hey Kira!Hi Lacus!" said Athrun and Cagalli. "What took you guys so long?" asked Kira. "My dear brother we had detention." smirked Cagalli."I see and how was this detention?'' asked Lacus. "Fun.'' winked Athrun at Cagalli. "If my sister gets pregnant you are soooo dead!" said Kira.

"It's okay Kira I'm you're best friend and I will never hurt your sister unless it's that kind of hurt." he said winking again. "Pervert" mumbled Kira. "Where are we going now?'' asked Lacus. "I'm tired, all that detention time was tiring."Heh if you know what she means said Cagalli. ''I'll walk you home."said Athrun. He carried her bridal style. "More like carry her home." said Kira smiling. "Don't worry Kira, Athrun will take good care of her." said Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli...

"Athrun...why do you think are parents wants us to get married?Besides cuz they know we love each other." said Cagalli as she snuggled with Athrun on the bed. "So we can show coordinators and naturals can be together. And your not really a natural, your a half coordinator." he smiled back at her.

"Yeah your right." she smiled back. He started kissing her and his hands went down her waist. "I will never leave you..." he smiled.

"I know." she responded. She held in the moan and said "But what if something happens and I will never see you again?'' she asked. "That was before but I have influenced my father that he should learn that I like it here.And he has to leave me here no matter what.He signed a contract, and because he can't break the engagment I will be with you forever and our life will be perfect." he responded.

"Good."she smiled. "Now before you make me pregnant,stop gropping me there." she smiled. "Aww! Okay..." said Athrun sadly. "But I think getting pregnant now is a little bit too early right?'' she asked him. ''Yeah...But...'' Athrun would have said more but an unexpected call came from one of his secretaries."Hello?Yes this is Athrun.He's WHAT! Where? Aprilus City?Okay Good Bye!" said Athrun. "What happend?'' asked Cagalli looking worried."

My father died in Aprilus City.'' he said sadly. "WHAT my father is there also!" she yelled. Her cell rang and she found out he also died. "Now what are we going to do Athrun." she said as she leaned on his lap.. "I don't know

the two richest teens in the world fathers had just died.'' said Athrun looking down at Cagalli. "Well we will think about it tomorrow but now we'll sleep okay?'' he said. "Okay goodnight.'' she said as she slept on the bed. Athrun went beside her and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.

She liked the way it felt when Athrun held her close. It is always so nice and warm when he is around her. She turned around and said one thing '' Athrun...don't leave me okay or at least take me with you even if its dangerous cuz you know i'm a good fighter." "Okay I promise.'' he said as he kissed her forehead. She put her head on his chest and slept. " I promise.'' he whispered.

So sleepy...must sleep...mdlgfdlflawkljfdj huh? oh sorry. But pls review and maybe if you can help me...please...okay bye. Yawn


	2. Chapter One:School Surprises

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira.And Patrick is a good friend of Uzumi. There are no fights between them.And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Golden-Fire and Green-Thunder

Chapter One: School Surprises

The next morning...

"Huh?What time is it?'' said Cagalli as she tried to wake up Athrun. "Huh?Oh hey beautiful!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "It's time for school what should I wear.'' said Cagalli as she threw clothes all over "their" room. "Here let me pick one today okay?'' asked Athrun. "Go ahead.'' she smiled. "Here." showed Athrun. It was a green skirt with a green tank-top. "Just for today okay?'' she smirked. '' But if this keeps me from beating up people you are soooo...'' Cagalli was interupted. Athrun was kissing her and it looks like she liked it. ''Okay that's enough...I have to get dressed.'' smiled Cagalli. After two or three minutes Cagalli came out. "Now let's go.'' she smiled.

At school...

"Hey Lacus!" smiled Cagalli. "Oh hey Cagalli you're actually wearing a skirt?''asked Lacus. ''Yeah...Athrun asked me to today." she said as she looked at Athrun. "So I see that you guys really love each other huh?'' said Lacus. "Yup."said Athrun from behind wrapping his hands around Cagalli's waist. "Hey Lacus.'' said Kira as he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get to classes.'' said Lacus.

In the hallway...

"Hey you bitch!" yelled Fllay. "Huh!" said Cagalli as she missed the punch Fllay threw. "Athrun leave this to me okay?'' she asked him. Athrun nodded. "Hey Fllay! If you wanted me to beat you up today you could've called me." said Cagalli as she cracked her knuckles.

Later...

"No more please!" Fllay begged. "Okay Fllay now stop calling me a bitch!Cause you are one yourself! Remember next time I won't show mercy." Cagalli winked. "Come one Athrun let's go to classes. And when is the funeral?'' she asked Athrun as they walked to chemistry class."Next week.'' said Athrun.Then they saw Milly. "Hey Milly! Where's your boyfriend?''yelled Cagalli. "Right here.'' said Dearka.

"Hey Dearka.'' said Athrun calmly.Then they heard Shiho and Yzak coming this way."Yzak you dumass where are you going cooking class is this way!'' yelled Shiho."No way woman!" he yelled back. "Shiho over here!" yelled Cagalli. "Hey Cagalli!" she said as she threw Yzak and she ran over to her. "Huddle up!" said Cagalli. They huddled and Cagalli whispered"Hey you guys wanna be my brides maids?''

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" they all said. The boys nearly jumped when they heard their girlfriends scream. "But we have to prepare for Athrun and my fathers funeral." she said pulling them back in the huddle. "Okay how bout' a song?" asked Milly. "Yeah us and Lacus can be your back up singers." said Shiho. "I know the perfect song!" said Cagalli. "What is it?'' they asked.

"It's what I sang in my room when my father left for Aprilus City.A Thousand Words...how bout' that?'' she asked."Ofcourse and there's Lacus we'll call her.'' they said. "LACUS!" they yelled. Once again the boys jumped. "Lacus do you like the song "A thousand words?'' asked Milly. "Ofcourse! It's my one favorite songs that Cagalli makes! Besides my songs.'' she smiled.

"Wanna be one of Cagalli's back up singers for her fathers funeral?'' asked Shiho. "Sure anything for Cagalli!" she yelled. "Shhh!We have to keep this from the boys and Kira." they all said covering Lacus' mouth. "Okay." whispered Lacus. "Okay sorry for keeping you from Athrun and Yzak but we have to get to classes. Bye Bye!" said Milly grabbing Dearka's arm. "And you mister! Cooking class here we come!" yelled Shiho pulling Yzak's ear. "NOOOOOO!" yelped Yzak. "Let's go we have chemistry.'' said Cagalli.


	3. Chapter Three:Funeral Mishaps

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira.And Patrick is a good friend of Uzumi. There are no fights between them.And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It? I don't own a thousand words either 

Eyes of Fire

By: Golden-Fire and Green-Thunder

Chapter Three: Funeral Mishaps

A week Later...

"Welcome to Uzumi and Patrick's funeral after party. Now we will have Cagalli and her friends will sing A Thousand Words" said Kira. A lot of people gasped because that song was so powerful to the hearts of people

when Cagalli first sang it. But the boys never heard it before bacause they were up in plants.

(_Italics mean Cagalli._** _Bold Italics mean all of them. _Bold means Back up singers.**)

"Well here goes." they all said.

_"I know that you're hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say godbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far to easily_

_Save your tears cuz I'll come back_

_I could here that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if i'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now Im not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_**Cause a thousand words **_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you **_

_**Even though I can't see **_

_**I know that they're reaching you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**oh a thousand words**_

_**One thousand Embraces**_

_**They'll cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**Oh A thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**They'll carry you home and back into my arms **_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**And a thousand words **_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you **_

_**Even though we can't see **_

_**I know that they're reaching you**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_A thousand Words..."_

A lot of people were crying. But soon after the song Cagalli,Mily and Shiho collasped. "Oh snap!" said their boyfriends. "We better bring them to a hospital!" shouted Lacus.

In the hospital...

"Huh?What happened?'' they all said. "You guys collasped.'' said Athrun. "And there's something else.'' said Dearka. " All of you are pregnant.'' said Yzak smiling. (Wow I made Yzak smile!) "Really! And you guys aren't gonna leave us right?Or else..."said Cagalli. "UH...YEAH!" said the boys looking at Cagalli's fists.

"Cagalli...why don't you rest." said Athrun. "Kiss up.'' said Yzak and Dearka. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Milly and Shiho. "So you guys don't love us." said Milly. "Eh!No it's not like that."they both said. "How was that Cagalli?" asked Milly. "Hmmm, looks like I taught you well and your Karate and taikwondo is improving so it was the best make-your-guy-kiss-up act ever! But when you hit someone use their force against them like this watch. She looked at Athrun and nodded.He started to charge.

Then Cagalli held up a fist and due to speed of Athrun deepened the punch.The guys gasped at their leaders downfall."See?Now we'll just try that in school." Cagalli said."Yeah we'll try it on Flay." said Shiho only to be yelled at."NO!SAVE HER FOR ME!" Cagalli was really pissed off now.


	4. Chapter Four:Pregnant!

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira.And Patrick is a good friend of Uzumi. There are no fights between them.And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Golden-Fire 1579

Chapter Four: Pregnant!

"Um...now what about Lacus?'' asked Cagalli. "Oh she's been using protection. That's why she's not here." said Milly. "Come on! Why does she always have to be Miss Goodie-Goodie." said Shiho. "Hey Athrun how you gonna tell this to Kira?'' teased Dearka. "Don't worry hun.If he comes a little to close I'll make sure he leaves happy or else there's gonna be be a murderer in the family." winked Cagalli.

The boys winced at that thought. "No umm... Cagalli it's okaygulp I'll tell him and my friends will help me...right?'' he said as he had his help-me-out-guys-or-your-dead face. "Uhhhh..." they said. "DEARKA...YZAK...'' yelled Shiho and Milly. "YEAH!" they said looking shocked. "So how are we going to beat up people now that we're pregnant Cagalli?'' asked Shiho looking evil.

"I don't know...we can...um...I really don't know but now how are going to fight we want the babies so how are we supposed to protect them and fight when we get pissed?'' Cagalli said looking down. "Maybe we should practice on both defenses and attacks right?'' asked Milly. They all nodded. The boys, however were shocked to hear that they are still planning to fight people.

"Wow our girlfriends sure are feisty.'' said Dearka out of the blue. "I feel sorry for you Athrun you have the leader." smirked Yzak. But they saw their girlfriends right behind them and they all said" One!"They hit their boyfriends in the stomach."Two!" They hit them in the head." Three!" The boys flinched but instead of a punch they got a kiss. "Huh?'' the boys said looking surprized.

"Well since we are pregnant I guess we should lay low for a while...meaning nine full months...aww man...I miss it already..." said Cagalli looking down again. "Maybe we shouldn't go to school it will endanger us...and who knows...now that we have a responsibilty how can we ever fight again our group...will be no more..."said Milly sadly."And no more beating people up." Shiho added.

"Yeah no more blood-filled hands,no more crying girls in front of our faces,no more fighting,no more tears,no more anything.." said Cagalli. They all sighed. "It feels as if our dreams were shattered right in front of us.All those hopes of killing and desire to see people suffer was all for nothing. What's the point of training now that we never fight ever again." said Cagalli.

"Yeah what's the point of wasting energy." said Milly and Shiho. "Well might as well get this over with maybe we'll be lucky and...'' Yzak interrupted and said "What the hell is wrong with you guys! We're engaged to you for nothing? Hello we are standing right in front of you!" "Because Yzak...'' said Cagalli standing up and walking towards the window " we don't want to be weak...we don't want to be like our parents and just stand there doing nothing.We actually want to fight."

"Yeah if something happens to us we can atleast defend ourselves." added Milly standing beside her. "Ugh...can we leave now...please...'' said Shiho looking annoyed. "Yeah this place sucks...'' said Cagalli and Milly. "Umm...If you guys are finished just standing there we are leaving." said Cagalli. The girls sighed and went to Cagalli and Athrun's house. "Well now what do we do? Can we take a nap first...?'' asked Milly. "Yeah we feel like sleeping too.'' said Shiho and Cagalli.

7 P.M

"I hope they don't find out about tonight...'' said Dearka. "Yeah if they found out we were drunk they would...'' the boys found the girls on the couch sleeping. The guys carried their girlfriends home and Athrun brought Cagalli in their room. They slept together and Athrun whispered " I will protect you no matter what.'' But to his surprise Cagalli said " I know me too..'' He just smiled and slept with his hands on her waist.


	5. Chapter Five:Truth Be Told

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review. Oh and If you have the time go to and go to the chat room there! It's cool! Remember in my story Lacus is engaged to Kira.And Patrick is a good friend of Uzumi. There are no fights between them.And there was no fights between co-ordinators and the naturals.But I still put Flay and Meer as dead..But Mwu stays. (HAHAHA DIE FLAY!)

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kunoichi of the Red Hibscus

Chapter Five: Truth Be Told

"Ugh...what happened last night?Athrun?'' looked around Cagalli and found him sleeping beside her. She smiled and walked out of bed. "Wow...looks like he needs more rest than I do..'' she smiled. "Well...just about time for school so here we go...'' She shook him and said "Athrun...Athrun get up we have school...come on.'' "Okay...Okay...you're already dressed up?'' he asked.

"Yeah...but it's your turn now.I'll be in the living room watching t.v.'' she winked. Athrun all of a sudden was wondering what might happen in school. He would have to be with Cagalli everywhere, not like that's a problem. "Cagalli...are you sure you want to go to school today?'' he asked. "Yeah I want to. I have unfinished business with Meer.'' she smirked.

"No!Cagalli! You can't have any fights.It might damage the baby!'' he yelled only for his concern for his fiance and baby. "Fine then Athrun well since I love you and can't stand to see you sad we're not goiing to school?Okay?'' Athrun looked at her like a little kid. "So what do we do today Athrun?'' she asked.

"Wanna go to the mall?'' he smiled knowing that she will accept anyway. "Yeah! I saw these cargo pants yesterday!And the new Call of Duty game just came out!Lets go!Wait I have to change!"Cagalli ran to their room again.

"Haven't worn these in a while.." Cagalli picked up a skirt and walked out. Athrun just stood there...stnding...(Jerk!) "It's rude to stare you know." Cagalli blushed. "I know but it's hard not too." he kissed her on the forehead.(Sweet eh!)

They got into the car and went to the mall.There they saw..."Athrun...Meer and Flay are here..." Athrun tried escaping with Cagalli but Meer saw them."Athrun Honey!"Meer ran towards them. She pushed Cagalli aside and hugged Athrun.

"O My God Cagalli!Are you okay?" Athrun pushed Meer aside more roughly I might add and hugged Cagalli.

"I'm fine but this bitch isn't going to be once i'm done with her!" Cagalli cracked her knuckles only to be held back by Athrun.

"No Cagalli! Remember what I told you!"Athrun warned.Cagalli didn't want her baby to be damaged so she gave Meer a chance of life. "Enjoy life now Meer.In nine months you'll be seeing hell." Cagalli glared.

Athrun stayed silent."Athrun i'm sorry."Athrun was now shocked.(Geez and I thought only girls get mood-swings.)"For what?" he asked now facing her.

"It's my fault we're like this.It's my fault you have to deal with me.It's my fault you even got to do with me."(Sad..-.-)"No it's not!You're the best thing that happened to me.(AWW SWEET!)And the baby too." he smiled.(Sorry not used to fluffy stuffy)

They passed by the baby store and looked around."Aww!Isn't this the cutest thing you've seen!Besides me."

Cagalli's been acting more maternal these days. "I guess.The doctor told me the baby was a girl so that's okay." said Athrun.(A/NHe's always smart!Thinking:Maybe he can help me with math..hmm..)

They bought all the girl baby stuff and then went back to their house."Hey Cagalli!"Mirr called. "Huh?How'd you guys get in here?" asked Athrun. Cagalli whistled away.(A/N Obviously.)"You guys should've seen it!eer and Flay got suspended!And it looks like they like it!" yelled Mirr.

"Mirr,then that means they can go to us without being held back!"yelled Shiho."And heh...we got suspended too...you too Cagalli and Athrun." continued Dearka. "FOR WHAT!" yelled Cagalli. "Being Pregnant." said Yzak.

"Damn that principle.But oh well you guys can stay here if you want." Cagalli calmed down. Athrun froze for a sec."Okay!We'll go get our stuff." they yelled.Then they hurried out into their old places. "Cagalli...We won't be alone anymore?" Athrun whined. Cagalli loved his sweet face. "Yes we will.we have our room. And the spare room.What good's a mansion if oly for two people?"

"Okay." he pouted."Wow.I thought I was the only person who pouted.Anyway I bet I could beat you in Call of Duty 5!" Cagalli ran up stairs.Athrun followed. Isn't love sweet?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review!PLease!And If a girl named XXCagalliYulaAtthaXX on inuyashajourney's chatroom, Hi it's me MeyrinHater!


	6. Chapter Six:Whoa Cheap Sluts!

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review.

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kunochi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter Six: Whoa!Cheap Sluts Gone To Another Level!

The Next Day...

"Hey you guys check this out!" Cagalli yelled as they got near a bar."What is it Cagalli?"asked Mirr."See anyone familiar?"Cagalli smirked."Oh My God Flay and Mia!"screamed Mirr and Shiho."We better get out of here before they see us." said Cagalli.

They continued walking on.Until they saw..."Hey look!It's those new cargo's I've been waiting for!" screamed Cagalli.

"Let's go in!"Shiho screamed."Whoa!Which one should I get?Khaki or Brown?"asked Cagalli."Khaki!"They both yelled.

"You guys should get one!Then we'll be matching!"smiled Cagalli."Hmm.Good idea.Anyway we're still slim for now so we can wear them"said Shiho.

They walked out of the store laughing."So are our girls going to be the same as us?"smiled Mirr."Maybe.We'll have to think about it."said Cagalli.(A/N Yes they are all girls.)"Well we know Lacus isn't going to let her kids be like us."said Shiho.

"Yeah.But sometimes we should be greatful we have a friend like her.Though she's a celebrity she's not like those bastards with fake attitudes."said Cagalli thoughtfully."True."Mirr and Shiho said at the same time.

"Well we should be getting home.I hope they aren't worried.I mean Athrun can get a little bit too worried.You should've have seen him at the mall."smiled Cagalli."Well atleast yours shows that he cares.Yzak doesn't do a thing.Just sit there and wait till' something happens."said Shiho."Same with Dearka."said Mirr.

"You just have to teach them who's the boss.That mankind's weakness is the sisterhood."smirked Cagalli.(A/N Well it's true!)"You got a point."said Shiho.They arrived home fast."We're home!"they called out but no answer."Hello?Athrun?"said Cagalli,"Must've gone out."said Shiho.

"Lets try on our clothes."smiled Mirr.They all laughed and went upstairs.A few minutes later..."Okay!"Shiho smiled.

"Wow we really look like sisters!"laughed Cagalli."Well we act as if!"smiled Mirr.They kept on having fun until it was getting late."Where are they?"asked Cagalli."I don't know.They haven't left a message."yawned Cagalli.

"Wait a minute!I think I saw them at the bar!"yelled Mirr.They all gasped and hurried over to the place.They kicked the door open.The people looked back at the three girls."Hey what's your name?" said a drunk guy.Cagalli just kicked him aside.

They approached the counter and saw three familiar boys smiling at two familiar girls."You bastard!"screamed Cagalli.

She ran out crying.Athrun had no idea what was going on so he just continued staring at Mia.(A/N Idiot!)Unlike Cagalli, Mirr and Shiho just walked over to their so-called boyfriends and punched them on heads."Hey!" they both whined.But till they saw Mirr and Shiho's face they stopped."You two are a disgrace."said Mirr walking away trying to hold back tears."Your not worth looking at."Shiho turned around and ran away.

"Athrun!"Yzak and Dearka yelled."What is it?"he asked now facing them."Did you know our girlfriends were here!"Yelled Dearka."No!"yelled Athrun."Come on Athrun Honey..forget that bitch!"Mia whispered seductively.Her hand on his back.He just turned around and slapped her."I know I don't hit girls,but your not even close in my eyes!You are just a clone!"he yelled coldly.

Mia had tears forming in her eyes.(A/N That felt sooo good!)"Lets go after them!"he yelled running.

With Cagalli...

"I can't believe him!He...he's such a bastard!"She yelled.It was raining and she was getting tired so she stopped in an alley."I don't even know if he loves me or her."she whispered.Her knees fell to the ground and she was crying uncontollably."If you don't know...then why don't you ask me yourself." Athrun put his hand on her sholder.

"Don't touch me." she said."You know I love you.If I didn't I wouldn't have come after you." he sounded calm."Then why did you go there in the first place!"she yelled."I made a bet.If you guys didn't come home at three we go to the bar.If you did,we go to the amusement park."he smiled."Damn...should've never went for those cargo pants.."she smirked.

"And all just to get them wet.Thanks alot Athrun."she said sarcasticly."You're welcome."Athrun got closer to her face.

"But if you ever go near them again.I will make sure that I will never forgive you."She smiled then kissed him.

They both walked home and found two boys waiting for their girlfriends."Haven't made up yet huh?"smirked Athrun."Whatever."Yzak snorted."Cagalli do you know where Mirr and Shiho are?"asked Dearka worriedly."Yeah." she smiled.

She reached her cell phone and called Mirr's cell."This is Black-fire,Red-fire and Blue-fire do you hear me?_Loud and clear Black-fire._Target is in sight.Target is in sight._Target locked on!_" This freaked out the guys."Athrun go sit with Dearka please."Cagalli pointed.Athrun just followed."Wait there."Cagalli went straight upstairs and the guys waiting patiently.

Cagalli closed the lights.The guys are now really freaked out."Cagalli?"asked Athrun.They saw three figures coming from the roof of the house.All dressed in black."You go near those women again.And..."Cagalli shot up a gun."We'll make sure those two will be your wives."continued Shiho.

The lights opened.They showed Cagalli,Mirr,and Shiho dressed in black.(A/N you know like the Matrix?)"And you two are going to sleep on the couch tonight."smirked Mirr."And this gun?I'll make sure I'll use it on either one of you if you hurt me and my girls!"Cagalli turned around with Mirr and Shiho following.

"Black-fire?"asked Athrun."Yes?" said Cagalli."Aren't you the girl who graffitied the school principles office in the ninth grade?" Dearka smirked."Oh come on.You can't forget my girls Blue-fire and Red-fire.And those were just baby-steps.I'll show you our targets."Cagalli brought out a big book.

"My first target was in fourth-grade,where I met Shiho and Mirr.It was Halley Jikani.We made her hair the greyest thig other that Miss Kinley's face.Our second target was in the fifth grade where we all met.We had a huge fight.But I remember we won.Thank You Athrun"She winked at him."Next was Mia Campbell.My second biggest target.It was to sabotage all of her makeup girly stuff and replaced them with glue.And my biggest accomplished ment ever,make Flay's outfits all extra-small.We laughed so hard we couldn't breath as much as Flay could in those clothes.And the best part was when it ripped when she sat down in class.But Kira scolded me after.I don't even listen to his crap.All I do is pretend to listen.Oh well we can't do that anymore."Cagalli sighed.

"Hey Cagalli...who's going to get that plush toy."smirked Shiho."I want it!"yelled Mirr."No stay away it's mine!"Cagalli ran for it."Hey no fair!I can't run in heels!"smiled Mirr."No pain no gain Mirr."laughed Shiho."Hey Mirr."whispered Shiho.

"What?"she asked."Let's tie up Cagalli and get the plush."Shiho smirked.They snuck up to Cagalli and tied her up.

"Hey No fair!Untie me now!"Cagalli strangled.She thought of something.She pretended to faint."Cagalli are you alright?"asked Mirr.The guys and Mirr and Shiho approached her.Shiho unwrapped the rope,and Cagalli's eyes shot open and jumped up."Hah!Rule Number One:Never fall for the enemy!"

Shiho and Mirr slapped their foreheads.How could they forget that?Cagalli reappeared with a kitty plush."Isn't it cute!"Cagalli showed them."Yeah...GIMME!"Shiho and Mir jumped for it."No way!"Cagalli smiled."Cagalli share."Athrun sighed."But it's mine.."Cagalli showed him puppy eyes."No.Just share or else no more pringles."As much as it hurt him he said it."You wouldn't dare."she glared.(A/N Wow that rhymes.)"Under the drawer,beside the knives."he smirked."Damn...fine."Cagalli dropped the plush."I should have hid it under the condoms..."she smirked._Not like we have anymore..._


	7. Chapter Seven:Skateboard Competion

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review.

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kunochi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter Seven: Skateboard Competiton!

Cagalli,Mirr,Shiho dressed up in their pajamas and went back to the living room.Dearka and Yzak were laughing at the victims pics.A picture fell out."Hey Cagalli you haven't showed us this target yet."Dearka held up the picture."Should we tell them?"asked Mirr."You go ahead.I'll be in the bathroom."Cagalli smiled weakly.She walked away.

Athrun got curious and went with her.(A/N That didn't sound right.)Mirr and Shiho sighed and sat with their boyfriends."That's Kazuma.Our,lets say never finished target.Someone dared Cagalli to have lunch with him.So she did it.Finally lunch was over,Cagalli said good bye and left.But Kazuma and Cagalli actually had a great time in our eyes.They were laughing and stuff.But Kazuma was known as the school's third gang leader.Other than Cagalli and Athrun.

He decided to have fun and...and..." "And he tried to rape her the night her dad had to go to a meeting in December City.But luckily we heard her scream since she had us over and got Kazuma arrested."Shiho continued.

"Kazuma's a weirdo.Yeah lucky that he's not here anymore."said Yzak."Let me get this straight.Cagalli was dared to have lunch with him.He took it the other way.He tried raping her and he's in jail."said Dearka.Shiho and Mirr just nodded.

With Cagalli...

Cagalli sat on the bathroom floor remembering that night.

_Hey Kazuma!What are you doing here?_

_I need something.Can you help me?  
Yeah in._

_I'm not disturbing you or anything?_

_No ofcourse not.Want do you need help with?_

_Nothing._

_Kazuma?What the hell!_

_Cagalli!Kazuma?Oh my God!Shiho call the police!_

"I hate Kazuma.What a bastard."Cagalli wiped away her tears.

"Cagalli?Open up please."Athrun knocked.Cagalli unlocked the door and let him in.

"Cagalli?What's wrong?"Athrun hugged her."It's nothing.I'm alright."she smiled.

"You're lying Cagalli.Please tell me."he whispered.'Okay.You remember Kazuma?Well let's say he tried to rape me."she played with her fingers.

"He did!Wait till' I find him.He is going to be so dead!'Athrun growled.(A/N not in a seductive way but like in an angry way.)"It's okay Athrun.He's in jail now.He can't touch me."she smiled.'But what about his jail time?What if it's over?"Athrun put his head on her shoulder."I can change the time anytime I want.I am the princess you know.But sometimes I think it's not fair."she sighed.

"Only your safety is what I really care about."he played with her hair."You know we've been here for a long time.Maybe we should go out now."she smiled."Yeah they might be worried."he carried her out.

"Hey Shiho,Mirr why don't we ride our skateboards.I got a new board!"Cagalli jumped."Hah!I bet I can beat both of you!"smirked Shiho."Oh please we all know I can and will beat both of you!"smiled Mirr."Fine!Skate-off tonight at Orb's skatepark!I'll call Lacus and Kira!"Cagalli smiled.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool!"smirked Dearka."You got your skateboard Shiho?"asked Mirr."Yup!"Shiho smiled.

"Hello Lacus?_Hello Lacus._You wanna see Me,Mirr,and Shiho's skate-off?_Ofcourse!_Okay!Bring your skateboard._Okay bye!"_Cagalli smiled and got her board.

"Whoa Cagalli that your board?"asked Yzak."Yup.Like the dragon?"Cagalli's board had Fire with a dragon."Yeah it's cool."said Dearka."We got new boards to!It's like yours but my dragon's blue.And Shiho's red."said Mirr."Okay enough talking!Let's go!"pushed Shiho.

They arrived at the skatepark."Round one:Half-pipe!"Cagalli yelled and got on."Mirr you go first,then Shiho,then me."

"Okay!"Mirr boarded down the pipe.

A few hours later...

They all went and Lacus cheered for all of them."Okay.I'm tired."yawned Cagalli.Mirr and Shiho were so tired all they coul do was nodd."Kira maybe we should go now."yawned Lacus."Yeah.We're riding with them."Kira kissed her forehead.(A/N He's sooo sweet!)"Can we go home now?"Cagalli laid her head on Athrun's shoulder.Athrun carried her bridal style.So did Dearka and Yzak with Mirr and Shiho.They put the girls in the back and drove off.

"Those girls are a hand-full."sighed Yzak."Your girls but not Lacus.She's a complete angel." smiled Kira."Well she hasn't been a gang leader before.Well anyway I'm glad I have Cagalli."smirked Athrun.In the corner of his eye he saw Cagalli turn over.Lacus woke up."Cagalli?" "No not yet...must sleep..."Cagalli stirred."Please.."Lacus pushed her.

"What is it?We're not even home yet..."Cagalli looked around."I can't sleep..."she blushed."Oh so what do you want to do?"she smiled."Can you sing for me?"she showed her puppy eyes."Well Lacus you know how much I.." "PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" "I'm not falling for that." "PWEEEAAASSSEE!CAGS!"she pleaded.

That made her eyes widen.No one called her Cags but her father.Her eyes soften.She reminded her of her so-called younger twin of a brother."Okay..."

Shaded by the trees

Calling out to the wind

I'm lying face down crying

I saw a version

Of myself I didn't even recognize

On this guitar Im playing the melody of someone who's passed on

A star falls on the grief of somone who'll never be seen again

Please don't go no matter how much you scream

All it will do is quietly stirr these orange petals

Saved on my soft brow

I send the memories in my palm far away

An eternal farewell as I keep strumming

The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand

The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on

On this guitar Im playing the grief of someone who's passed on

The strings of my heart being plucked at violently

In the pure white unstained by sorrow

The orange peta stirred in the summer shadow

Even if my soft brow is lost

I'll cross over the far off,red stained sand

The rhythm of farewell

Branded into my memories

On the ever-turning earth

There is something sprouting in rememberance

Sending of the dawn's carriage

Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now

The peacefull daybreak I once saw

Until it is placed in my hands once more

Please don't let the lights go out

The wheels are turning.

"Are you happy now?"yawned Cagalli.Lacus was fast asleep."Damn...she sleeps fast.My turn."Cagalli yawned and slept."Want...candy...must...eat...chocolate...need...candy..."Cagalli mumbled in her sleep.Athrun and the gang got home and carried their girlfriends to their bedrooms.

"Ahhh!"Cagalli screamed.Athrun came bursting in."What?"he asked."Wait."Cagalli looked under the drawer next to the knives."Oh okay.My pringles are here."she smiled."Hehe thought someone took them."she blushed.Athrun smiled and picked her up and put her on his lap.

"You know when our baby's here you have to try and stop eating that."he whispered."No I won't!Who couldn't love pringles!Here!"she popped one in his mouth.(A/N She's so lucky!)"Um...Pretty good."he got some of them from her.

"Hey stop hogging them!"she yelled."Oh you want some?"he kissed her fully on the lips.And it went on and on...


	8. Chapter Eight: Love is a Battlefield

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review.

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kunochi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter Eight: Love is a Battlefield and Be Nice in the Outside World

"Oh great!"Cagalli pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock.Athrun already woke up and was downstairs.Cagalli yawned and went downstairs."Hey.."she yawned."How's my baby today."Athrun kissed her forehead."We're alright."she smiled.

"Hey Athrun.Where is everybody?"asked she asked."Well Kira and Lacus are at their house.Mirr and Dearka are shopping,and Yzak is getting whipped by Shiho by going everywhere she is."he laughed at the thought of Yzak.

"So where should we go?"Cagalli sat on Athrun's lap."You wanna go to the beach?"he whispered in her ear.

"Okay!"she smiled then ran up stairs."Two-piece,one-piece,two-piece,one-piece."Cagalli held up two bathing suits.

The two-piece was green(A/N Yes green got a problem!),and the one-piece was orange."The two-piece is okay I guess."Cagalli sighed.

"Okay!Let's go!"Cagalli jumped in the car.

In the beach...

"Alot of people today huh?"Cagalli laughed.This is why she loved Orb.Always full of fun."Excuse me Miss Pwincess?"a little girl came up to them."Yes?"Cagalli bent down and smiled."Can you pwease give me your autogwaph?"she held up the pad."Sure!"Cagalli smiled and signed the paper."Thank you!"the girl hugged her and went back to her mom.

"Imagine.That's gonna be us soon."Athrun hugged Cagalli."Yup."she smiled.Why she loves kids?Innocence.Pure Innocence.The stuff she couldn't have back in her life.They found a spot and played some games.(A/N Not that!)

Their paradise was interrupted from no other than...Mia Campbell."Athrun Honey!"Mia hugged him.He pulled her off.

"Why did you not stay for your show?"she said seductively."Because I hate sluts."he said coldly."But she's one."she whined.Cagalli lunged forward to her but Athrun pulled her back."Well atleast she's a REAL person.Not a fake clone!"he smirked.She had tears in her eyes again."Why do you hate Lacus!"she yelled."I don't hate her.I hate you!"Athrun yelled.Now she was really crying."Athrun...I think that's enough...please she's crying.."Cagalli pulled him back.

Mia's eyes widened.Did she just try to help her?Mia never felt so bad in her life.She was trying to take someone away from a person who's gone through everything.She never had parents,but Cagalli had one and they died leaving her alone in this world._Athrun means everything to Cagalli...maybe I shouldn't try anymore..I could never get him anyway._"Cagalli?"Mia asked.

"Yes Mia?"Cagalli looked confused."I'm sorry.I realised I can't have Athrun.And I know that if I take him away it will make both of you sad.Anyways can you forgive me?"Mia was telling this from the heart.Not the Lacus way.From the heart.

"Cagalli..."Athrun growled."It's okay.I forgive you.I can tell you're telling the truth.But try to be yourself."Cagalli smiled.

"Thank you!"Mia hugged her.Cagalli just giggled.Then she turned to face Athrun who was still mad."Athrun...I know you're angry but...I could see in Mia's eyes that she was telling the truth.Can you at least give her a chance?"Cagalli said.

"Fine.But if she's does something..." "It's going to be okay Athrun.She's alright."Cagalli hugged him."So Mia?How's the life treating you?"asked Cagalli."So far,now that I got Athrun off my mind.I'm doing fine."she smiled.

"So how does it feel to be Lacus?"

"Well it used to be glamorous.But I'm not appreciated for who I am."

"Maybe you should quit."

"Maybe.But how am I going to live in the outside world?There's no one to help me."

"Hey hello!Right here!"

"Oh yeah there's you.And...well that's it."

"What about Flay?"

"She doesn't really care about me.She's just after Kira."

"So you're saying that she's only posing as your friend?"

"I guess..."

"Don't worry.Find a job first.Then earn money.Don't sell your body.Or else all you will be known as is a slut.Find something your good at.Like singing.Instead of being Lacus you can be as Mia Campbell.And dye your hair to black again."

"Thanks."

"Hey wait!I know someone you can go to for a record deal!You can go to him!"

"Well?Who is it?"

"Girls called Women."(A/N That was made up.)

"Oh my God I love them!"

"I can get you an audition."

"THANK YOU!"

A few hours later Mia left and so did Cagalli and Athrun.

"Hey Cagalli!" Mirr and the gang yelled."Hey!"she yelled back."Well where'd you go?"asked Shiho."The beach.And you'll never guess who I saw."she smiled."Who?"they both asked."Come here."Cagalli lead them to the kitchen.

"Well who was it?"asked Shiho."Mia Campbell." "What!What happened?" asked Mirr. "She apologised to me for trying to go after Athrun." "You believed that bitch?"said Shiho. "Shiho,her life is just soo complicated.Anyways I forgave her.And she told me her problems in her life."

"So what did you do?"asked Mirr."Well,since she said that she can never be appreciated as Mia,she is going to quit.And I got her an audition for the Girls called Women band.They need a new singer.And I think that Mia is perfect for that."said Cagalli.

'What about that Alster?"asked Shiho."No she's the real bitch.Mia told me that Flay is just a poser as her friend.So we know neer to forgive her."Cagalli sighed.

With the guys...

"What happened at the beach?"asked Yzak."We saw Mia." he said calmly."And what did she do now?"said Dearka.

"Nothing.She just apologised to Cagalli and her and Cagalli were having a good time.

"Oh...kay..."The guys were confused.


	9. Chapter Nine:Fuckin Bitch!

Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review.

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

Eyes of Fire

By: Kunochi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter Nine:Fuckin' Bitch

"Oh boy.Kira's gonna freak when he finds out there's no more chibi Haruka-san."laughed Lacus.She left the toy store and was on her home."Haro!Haro!"pink-chan spoke.Lacus smiled and kept on laughing.A certain red-head came along.Not that one!

"Hello Miss Lacus."she smiled.

"Oh hello Meyrin.How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Auel?"

"He's fine too."she chuckled.

"So how's Flay been treating ya'?"she asked.

"Well I haven't seen her in a while.Which is a good thing."

"I'm glad that she hasn't done anything to you."she smiled.

"I am too.But why can't she just move on?" Lacus sighed.

"Well you know Flay,"When in doubt always steal." Well that's her motto."she smiled.

"Oh sorry Miss Lacus but I have to go.See you later!"Meyrin smiled and left.

"I don't know Flay.But I can't let go of Kira."Lacus stared at her engagement ring.

Lacus sighed and went home.

"Kira?I'm home!"Lacus yelled.No answer."Kira?"she looked everywhere.Until she found a letter.

_Lacus,_

_I am sorry but I have to let you go.It's just not working out.I just hope we can be friends.I love you.(As a friend.)_

_P.S:Please leave your ring at this stand._

_ -Kira Yamato_

Lacus gasped at the letter.How could he do this to her?Lacus cried and left the ring on the standand went over to Cagall's house in the rain.

"Cagalli!"Lacus yelled from outside."Lacus?Lacus!Come in your going to get a cold!"Cagalli hurried her in.

Lacus had tear marks from her eyes."Lacus what happened?"asked Cagalli.Lacus handed her the letter.

"Oh my God!Athrun!"Cagalli yelled and Athrun came straight down.

"What happened?"he asked."Look at this."she handed him the letter.Cagalli called his cell phone.

"_Hello?_Kira Yamato you worthless little brat!_Wha..what did I do!_Oh don't act you don't know!_B..but I don't!_You jackass don't lie to me!You bastard.You know what you're not even worh talking to._But..Cagalli..._"Cagalli hung up.

"Cagalli don't jump to conclusions."said Athrun."Wait a sec!This is in red pen!Kira hates red!It's Flay!"Cagalli gasped.

"Lacus this wasn't Kira who wrote this."said Cagalli."It wasn't him?"smiled Lacus."Nope.That bitch Flay.But I know how to punish her."smirked Cagalli."Cagalli nothing rational."sighed Athrun."I know that!I just need a few hundred people."she pouted.

"Cagalli..."he sighed."Fine how's three?"she pouted."Okay."he smiled and kissed her."Wait who's the three?"asked Athrun."Mia,Mirr,and Shiho.Mia's our decoy."she smiled."Okay so I'll a gun,some cherry bombs,and exra bullets and I'm ready to go."she smiled.

"Cagalli.." "Fine I won't bring the bombs!" "Cagalli.." :what not the guns either!That's not fair."she pouted."Me,Dearka,and Yzak will watch your back okay?"he sighed."Fine."she pouted.

With Kira...

"What just happened?Did I do something wrong?"Kira asked as he opened the door."Huh?What's this?"he found a copy of his so-called letter."Oh my God!It's red!"(-.-what the?)Kira then noticed the ring.And then he noticed something wierd.It had perfume.He had never wore perfume before.Except that time Cagalli dumped perfume all over him.

"Flay!"(-.-about time...)he ran out the door and went out.

With Cagalli and others...

"So Mia you know what to do?"asked Cagalli.Mia nodded.She walked over to her."Hello Flay."she smiled."What do you want Campbell?"Flay asked."Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to meet with Kira and Athrun."she smirked."Kira and Athrun!" Flay exclaimed."Yup.Just follow me.They're waiting now."Mia smirked.

Mia led Flay to an alley."Campbell where are we?"Flay started to get worried."To your worst enemy."Mia smirked.

Three figures jumped down right in front of Flay."Wha...who are you!"she yelled.Cagalli took of her sunglasses revealing her eyes.

"Attha!So you wanna be the bitch now and force Mia to help you."smirked Flay."Well actually Mia's on my side.I'm helping her in life.And heven't you noticed she hasn't gone to the strip club to work anymore?Some friend you are."smirked Cagalli.Mia bumped past Flay and walked over to Cagalli's side.

"Mia how could you!"cried Flay."Just shut up you bitch!"Mia yelled back.Flay gasped.Never has Mia had that much courage to do that to her.Athrun and the guys were watching from above."Dude your girl is kicking ass!"smirked Yzak.

"Hell yeah!Go Cagalli!"yelled Dearka.

"Now Flay...how may I put this for you?LEAVE KIRA ALONE!"Cagalli,Mirr,Shiho and yes Mia walked around her.

"Why should I!He belongs to me!Not that miss prissy prissy!"hissed Flay.Cagalli punched her in the stomach.

"Say that about her again and it will get worse."glared Cagalli.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"yelled Cagalli."No!"Flay yelled back.Mirr punched her in the head."I don't care if you cry bitch!"Mirr yelled."For the third fuckin' time LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Cagalli yelled."Bitch you heard me NO!"yelled Flay.

A girl appeared in front of Flay."Leave my kira ALONE!"she punch her in the nose."Clyne!Shut the hell up Kira's.."

before she can finish Lacus kicked her in the stomach."I will not give up Clyne!"Flay tried to punch her.But failed...not like she actually could touch her.

Lacus pulled her hair.Making Flay scream."Clyne this has nothing to do with you!It's already over!"Flay screamed."Oh it has everything to do with me."Lacus smirked.Flay finally gave up..it's about time

Then there was a figure before them."Kira.."Flay had tears in her eyes and ran over to him and hugged him.Lacus just ran past him crying."You're a bastard Kira Yamato!"Cagalli yelled and ran after Lacus."Lacus!"the girls all yelled and ran after her.

The guys jumped down from above.(Like three hottest angels in the world!)"Kira who do you love better?Lacus or Flay?"asked Athrun."To be honest..." Flay smirked when he said that. "Well?"asked Yzak and Dearka.Flay just hugged him tighter smiling."Lacus...Flay you're a bitch."Kira pushed her aside and ran after Lacus.

Kira ran all over the place looking for Lacus.Cagalli has been giving him the silent treatment and the only thing she said was "Lacus."

There was one place he knew where she was.Kira drove over."Lacus!"Lacus noticed someone calling her.She turned around and saw Flay."How dare you steal Kira from me!"she yelled."I didn't."said Lacus innocently.

"Yes you did!"she yelled back at her."Tell me.If you did really so-call love him then tell me why did you desert him?Why did...no...How could you do that to the sweetest boy in the world?I suppose he gave you everything?Well you didn't think so.So I am here.Because I know that I can take whatever he wants to give me because I actually love him."

said Lacus standing up.

"Listen Clyne come near Kira and me again and I will..."Kira pushed her aside and kissed Lacus passionately."Kira!"Flay gasped.Tears forming in her eyes."I'm sorry Miss Alster but I do not (I put it in simple words so Flay could understand!)love you.You know care kindly for?That's all for Lacus.Not you."smiled Kira and left with Lacus.

Flay clenched a fist."Clyne this is all your fault!"she punched the ground.

At home...

"Ah Lacus you're back!"Shiho,Mirr,and Cagalli hugged her.(Hormones I guess or somethin')"So Kira...you did it lil' bro!

I saw everything..but I had to set up the equipment...but anyways yeah!"the guys looked confused."What equipment?"Athrun asked.

"Oh there goes my big mouth again.So Lacus..."she turned around making the guys sweatdrop.(You know like anime?)"We never knew you could fight like that."she smiled."Well actually you taught me Cagalli.Remember?The punch,kick,swirl combo?"said Lacus.

"That's right.I taught you those when I was...beating...up...Flay.Oh look at time I should go to sleep now.Bye!"Cagalli faked yawned and ran upstairs.That hit a memory block of Mirr and Shiho."Oh you mean...eww...we remember now.

Lacus you don't remember how to do the stink bombs right?"they asked.

"What stink bombs?"asked Lacus innocently."Oh thank God!The stink bombs target was the principal and he smelled for a week."explained Mirr.

"Now I don't think we should talk about it anymore."said Shiho."Yeah let's go to sleep now."said Mirr.

They all went upstairs leaving everyone confused.


End file.
